


Blinding Lights

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Fantasy, Hitmen AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Kylo Ren, Writer knows nothing about hitmen business plz, think john wick but star wars, witty banter during a high speed chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Riding towards the heart of the city was a blur of lights and cool air against the leather on his body, an electrifying feeling as he focused on the streets ahead of him. Nothing mattered to Hux when he rode his bike to a job. His mind focused on the logistics, on the information he managed to look up before heading out, on the prize that would sit wonderfully in his bank account when he was done."Or The one where Kylo and Hux are going to the same hit job and fail.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A random Hitmen AU because I clearly had to do this and ignore all my other WIP's *EYE EMOJI*
> 
> Also, this an apology fic for a dear Twitter friend who got suspended for a day thanks to one of my tweets lmaooo sorry boo!

Hux wasn’t shy to admit just how much he loved his job.

He had full control of his schedule and had flexible hours, something that not a lot of people his age had the privilege of having. He could be staked out on the roof of the tallest building in the city, sniper rifle dialed in and ready for his target at noon and be showered and dressed for an evening of drinks and delicious food with his fellow associates by evening.

He worked alone, something he had been dying to find in a job for years. No annoying coworkers, no annoying bosses that breathed down his neck with their stale breath as their words made Hux imagine all the ways he could dispose their bodies.

Years of military training made him the ideal hit man, proving that his talents were more useful here than in any office job. Getting jobs was even more simple; Hux received a text message on his burner phone whenever a job was available in his area, listed by the amount of money each job was worth. It seriously was an ideal career.

He spent most of that day cleaning and organizing his weapons, getting ready to settle in for the night as the evening went on without a single message from the Order, a glass of his finest wine in hand as Millicent lounged on his lap like the needy little thing she was when Hux’s phone sudden began to ring. He could’ve ignored it, wanted nothing more than to simply take an evening off and rest. Resting is for the dead, he thought as he placed his glass on the end table carefully, reaching for his phone casually as he scratched Millicent’s ears.

Hux took a second to feel smug about his intuition when it came to choosing jobs as he read the message that was now on his phone screen, eyes zeroing in on the amount that was to be given to whoever completed the job.

One million dollars.

Hux didn’t consider himself a greedy person. Not at all. But even he had to admit that it would never hurt to have more money in his accounts. One million dollars for a simple hit job surely would be something he could do before ten o’clock, enough time to come back home and finish off the bottle of wine that begged to be enjoyed tonight. And Millicent needed time to smother Hux with all the love her little body could give. Hux would never deny her that.

Getting ready for a hit job was a ritual for Hux. Some steps needed to happen in a specific order that allowed for maximum success. He chose leather pants and jackets because it was easier to clean, and black colors because they made it easy for Hux to hide when he had to. Thick, heavy boots were great for kicking in faces and protecting his feet when big, bulky henchmen got too close.

Black leather gloves looked sexy but also made it easy for gripping the handles of the knives hidden in his boots or in the harness that kept one tucked safely against his back. But mostly because they were sexy, as vain as he was.

His red hair was perfectly coiffed even though Hux would wear his motorcycle helmet on the way over to the job. His motorcycle. Hux had never been prouder of anything in his possession.

A gorgeous, all-black BMW R nineT Scrambler that was dubbed _The Finalizer_ by most of his associates waited for Hux as he stepped into his garage, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he anticipated the rush of adrenaline he was about to experience in just a few moments. As his garage door open, revving up the engine in the small room, Hux couldn’t help how giddy he felt at the moment.

He really fucking loved his job.

Riding towards the heart of the city was a blur of lights and cool air against the leather on his body, an electrifying feeling as he focused on the streets ahead of him. Nothing mattered to Hux when he rode his bike to a job. His mind focused on the logistics, on the information he managed to look up before heading out, on the prize that would sit wonderfully in his bank account when he was done.

It was during a moment like this, as he waited at a red light while thinking of the perfect escape routes in case Snoke, the hit job in question, had more than the average number of bodyguards surrounding him and thus throwing Hux off his game.

The car next to him revved its engine at Hux, daring him to look its way. There was only one person who owns a vehicle like that, only one person who could have made this night worse.

Hux’s phone rang suddenly, an unknown number was recited back to him in his earpiece. He shouldn’t answer, he really shouldn’t.

“I see the Order is being rather generous as to who they’re offering their high paying jobs to. How nice of them to be so charitable towards you, Ren,” Hux answered, turning his head towards the black mustang as he raised the visor of his helmet to give the driver his best glare.

The window on the passenger side lowered instantly, the red glow of the large screen in the interior gave Kylo Ren an almost otherworldly glow.

Hux grit his teeth. He couldn’t stand Kylo Ren. He couldn’t stand how he managed to show up every time Hux had a job to fulfill, convincing him that his main job was simply to make Hux’s life a living hell.

Hux also hated the way Ren wore the most expensive suits when killing, hated how unbothered he was whenever his pristine suit was covered in blood as he walked towards his car with a cigarette in between his lips as if he just had the best sex in his life. He was so effortlessly infuriating and Hux couldn’t believe no one has tried to whack his smug ass yet.

“Hey baby, it’s nice to see you too,” Kylo laughed as he revved the engine again, knowing fully well how much it annoyed Hux. “Don’t worry, when I finish the job, I’ll take you out somewhere fancy. You probably don’t know what fancy feels like.”

Hux’s hands tightened around the handles and made his leather gloves squeak loudly as he tried to focus on the red-light overhead. It felt like it had been red forever, don’t these fucking lights change?

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Kylo asked as he inched his car forward just a bit so he could get a better look at Hux.

“You know, one day there’s going to be a price for your head and it would be the happiest day of my life,” Hux said as he tilted his helmet towards Kylo, “If I’m being honest, I’d probably do it for free.”

Before Kylo could answer, however, the traffic light turned green. Hux wasted no time accelerating his bike into the streets before him, smirking to himself as he heard the car tires screech behind him as Kylo no doubt cursed and raged because he hated how fast Hux’s bike was.

For a brief moment, Hux thought he had managed to lose Kylo, chuckling to himself as he weaved through traffic with grace and fearlessness. That is until he heard a snort in his ear.

“You know I’m still on the line, right? What are you giggling about?” Kylo said, voice slightly strained but still very much amused.

“I wasn’t giggling, you fuck,” Hux shot back, steading his breathing as he focused his attention on his body and how the motorcycle moved in tandem to the motion of his hips. “Why do you have a new number, anyway? Mommy took your old one?”

Hux still couldn’t see Kylo’s car behind him, but knew he was still driving as Kylo cursed to whoever had the misfortune to get in his way. “Ha, ha. I had to throw it in someone’s face last week, sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Did you miss my good morning texts?”

Hux wished he could roll his eyes because doing so now would only result in him rolling off the bike. “Pictures of your cock aren’t good morning texts.” Hux would never admit how much he liked them or how much he liked that cock in person.

“So, you _do_ see them?” Kylo couldn’t help how pleased that make him feel. And how horny. “I love how your legs look on that bike. Reminds me of how they look around me.”

Hux was distracted, so distracted that he had to turn towards the sidewalk to avoid hitting a cab that was pulling away from the curb. Fucking Kylo Ren and his stupid voice and his stupid hair. “You should feel honored to come in second after me. I’ll tell the Order how you almost made it to the job in time but failed like you usually do.” Hux wasn’t going to let Kylo know he was affected.

Kylo laughed. That beautiful, deep sound washing over Hux. “But I want to come in _you_ …” 

And suddenly Kylo was there, car drifting into the intersection ahead of Hux from some other street Hux didn’t even know he had taken. The car tires smoked a bit as they fought to gain traction on the pavement, peeling off ahead of Hux just as he was pulling off the sidewalk because that was enough of that, no need to make a scene.

“You’re vulgar,” Hux hissed as he hunched forward as he glared at the back of Kylo’s car. “You act like you love it.”

“I do love it,” Kylo said, shifting gears with one hand as the other gripped the steering wheel, his dress shoe clad foot stepping on the gas pedal before letting off gently, stomping back down on it to push forward again.

Hux saw the opportunity ahead, a small gap where he could catch up to Kylo side of the car. How easy would it be to just aim his gun at that stupid face, quick and effective as he always was would make it easy for Hux to flee the scene before anyone would know what happened. When he did manage to turn his head towards the car, he almost wished he hadn’t.

Kylo smiled at him, charming and full of promises of what he wanted to do to Hux in bed as he dragged his teeth over his plump bottom lip and that was all Hux needed to peel off towards a narrow alleyway that would take him to the back of the building he needed to get into. He heard Kylo say “what the fuck” before hanging up the call that honestly should have ended the second Hux realized who it was.

Hux came to a slow roll in a spot that would hide his bike from anyone walking by, pulling off his helmet because suddenly he wasn’t able to breathe. He was sweating already, feeling the cool night air soothing his flushed face as he swung his long leg over the bike.

Finding a way inside the building was easy.

Finding a way to the private floor Snoke was in would be a tad harder. Hux didn’t care how out of place he looked in his leather garb but thankfully the stares were on the flirtatious side because how could they not find him attractive?

Hux managed to get into an empty elevator that would take him to the top floor to the private suite where he needed to be, directly into the lion’s den. He just needed the doors to close so he could get his gun ready, to twist the silencer on his gun on so he could be ready for-

A large hand slammed against the elevator doors as they begin to close, opening slowly to give Kylo enough room to step inside before pressing the door close button more times than what’s needed. Hux tilted his chin up defiantly as he waited for them to close, knowing full well what was coming.

Like clock worth, Kylo rounded on Hux the millisecond the doors closed, slamming Hux hard on the shiny steel wall behind him, hearing the way his head bounced off the metal. “You fucking cheated.”

“Just because I got in before you did doesn’t mean I cheated,” Hux couldn’t help the smirk he gave Kylo, not when the other man was positively fuming.

“Let’s make a deal. We both take down the crew but whoever gets to Snoke first get the cash,” Kylo said, his eye’s flicking from Hux’s eyes to his mouth in a very obvious way. “I’m doing you a favor. They’d probably tear your pretty ass apart.”

Hux tilted his head as if he was considering the offer. “Oh well…” was all Hux told him before moving fast, using the wall behind him to give him the proper momentum to push the bigger man off of him before twisting his way around to the front. Kylo stared dumbly at Hux as their roles were reversed faster than he could blink. “I’ll accept but only because I know you have terrible combat skills. So, I’d being doing _you_ the favor.”

The elevator door dinged before opening suddenly, the ride up to the last floor was faster than they both thought it would be. No time for silencers as Hux held his pistol securely in his gloved hand, hearing the slide of another gun being taken out of its holster as Kylo did the same. The penthouse was quiet, too quiet considering Snoke should have a horde of bodyguards ready at all times.

Hux noticed the broken vase first, red roses sprawled all over the marble floor as he stepped over them carefully. Kylo, as big as he was, managed to be perfectly silent as he moved along the long hallway that stretched out into a small living room. Hux was suddenly very aware of the way his leather outfit squeaked in such a quiet room.

A loud thud could be heard from the living room, making both of them run forward, guns pointed at their target when-

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the village idiots,” Rey’s soft, cheery voice was out of place as he stood up slowly from her crouched position. She smiled brightly at them as she cleaned the knife in her hand against her pants, blood spatter marring her young, pretty features in a jarring way. “I didn’t know you were coming together! I would’ve saved a bottle of champagne for you.”

“Rey, how the hell did you…all of them? By yourself?” Hux couldn’t hide the surprised tone in his voice as he counted the bodies on the floor.

Ten. Rey took down ten brutes by herself. Singlehandedly.

“And Snoke. He’s in the bedroom. Tried to fight me but come on,” Rey shrugged as she gestured with her hands that were still covered in blood. “Anyway, the cleaning crew should be here in a bit so I’m going to go home, shower, and plan my vacation,” Rey sighed contentedly as her boots left bloody prints all over the floor. “You know you would make it to jobs in time if you didn’t flirt all the way over here? But that’s none of my business. Bye!,” Rey’s singsong voice grated Kylo’s ears as she walked past them, smirking and smug as she should be.

Hux huffed out a long breath as the adrenaline began to leave his body, boots squeaking along the shiny floor as he looked at all the bodies. “She’s so tiny. How?”

“She’s feral when it comes to combat so I’m not surprised she managed to do this,” Kylo said as he smoothed down the soft fabric of his suit. It fit him so well, damn him. “Fuck, my hands are still shaking.”

Hux leaned against the wall, watching Kylo’s huge hands shake, the way they always did after certain jobs. He couldn’t help thinking the night was a waste, all that effort to get here and for what? To be bested by a scrawny little thing of a child who will probably spend all her money on stupid shit like _vacations_ and _tuition for school_.

A quick glance at his watch made Hux aware that it wasn’t even ten o’clock. A whole evening utterly wasted.

Except, it didn’t _have_ to be a waste.

Hux couldn’t help watching Kylo as the other man stood by the large glass windows overlooking the city, couldn’t help feeling amused as Kylo ate the random snacks that were beautifully arranged on the table beside him. How Kylo even contemplated eating while several bodies laid motionless behind him was so very...Kylo.

The evening shouldn’t be a waste, and that single thought was what made Hux open his mouth to speak. 

“What are you- " managed to say because Kylo was already turning around and stomping his way towards him.

“Doing later? Nothing. Meet you at your place?” Kylo cut him off, giving him his undivided and unnerving attention.

“Yes,” Hux breathed out before turning to walk to the elevator, hearing the click of Kylo’s dress shoes follow him hurriedly. The adrenaline was back, flowing through Hux’s veins as he reached for Kylo as the doors closed, mouth hungry and needy as Kylo obliged. He liked how well their mouths fit, how easy it was to find a rhythm that was both satisfying and yet unfulfilling. He could taste the fruits he had just eaten, sighing into that wonderful mouth because it tasted so sweet and delicious.

The race to Hux’s home had a different kind of urgency, an urgency that promised pleasure and release instead of death and gore. Kylo didn’t call Hux as they weaved through cars and pedestrians, didn’t argue like they usually would as they got closer to their destination. Was it Hux’s imagination or was his helmet visor fogging up? 

The city lights stayed behind as they got closer to Hux’s home. Kylo stayed close behind Hux as they turned their vehicles in to park inside the garage, stopping abruptly as they fumbled to remove their keys from each of their rides.

Hux didn’t bother placing his helmet on the table, letting it fall to the filthy garage floor as he let Kylo grab his jacket before picking him up off the floor and pressing his back against the hot hood on his car.

Hux hissed at the burning heat but brought Kylo’s face down for a kiss either way. “Make me forget how much money I lost tonight,” Hux said against Kylo’s mouth, licking a line over those red lips up to his nose.

That made Kylo move fast, dragging Hux into the house and the bedroom that he knew far too well already. The lights were low and soft, enough brightness that allowed them to see what they had to.

Undressing wasn’t an issue. Disarming themselves was the task.

Fervent kisses were shared as they took off jackets and undid belts, swatting hands away when they got in the way. Kylo managed to win the battle, taking his sweet time to untuck Hux’s tight black shirt from the leather pants that only existed to taunt him. He could hear the way Hux’s breathing came in quick succession, those green eyes watching Kylo’s face as he ran a thick finger underneath the leather harness strapped tightly against his chest. Kylo didn’t know how Hux did it, but he managed to fit several daggers and even an enormous bowie knife on his lithe frame.

“Fuck, that’s hot as hell. You…wearing all this shit,” Kylo moaned against his neck, hands undoing his leather pants deftly as Hux tried to kick off his heavy boots. He slid off Hux’s harness as he leaned in for another kiss, growing harder than before when he felt Hux’s tongue flick out greedily to taste him entirely.

Hux let Kylo nuzzle the soft hair behind his ear as he began to unbutton the soft dress shirt he wore, getting a glimpse of the enticing ridges of his abdomen as he began undoing the buttons, letting his fingers feel the warm skin underneath. Kylo always chose bulky gun holsters because they looked “old school”, something Hux never understood because his mind was all about practicality. Still, it didn’t change the fact that they made Kylo look utterly delectable with his shirt open, gun holsters nestled at his sides underneath those huge arms that were barely contained by the fabric of his shirt.

Hux ignored Kylo’s sound of protest as he let his gun holsters fall to the carpeted floor, choosing to bite at the large pec that simply begged to be bruised with his teeth to get his mind off of it. “Kylo,” Hux whined before smiling as Kylo threw him on the bed.

There were several moments like this where the sex was rough and a little painful, all teeth and hands that grabbed and bruised without care. Sometimes they spoke, other times they simply needed to hear the other cry out their name to forget whatever scene they just came from moments before.

Hux let out a whine as he felt Kylo take off the impossibly tight leather pants he wore, tracing the long lines of his legs with those hands that had the power to destroy anything they touched. He couldn’t help letting them fall open as Kylo’s lips followed suit, wet and warm as they kissed their way up towards Hux’s stomach.

“Kylo, don’t” Hux began to protest because this was too…intimate.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked, looking up at Hux through that mane of dark hair that never looked out of place, no matter what he was doing.

Another round of licks and bites along his side had Hux trembling, unable to hold back because he really did like it. “Yes.”

Kylo undressed as he held himself over Hux, letting him touch and feel his way in the meantime. Kylo had taken Hux so many ways already; Hux on his back while Kylo held him in place, Hux on his hands and knees while he tugged on that red hair that always gave him away when he was trying to go incognito. Kylo knew what we wanted tonight, thanks to earlier events.

A sloppy kiss and a quick bite to a pert nipple was all Kylo did before rolling off of Hux, letting himself fall on his back as he guided Hux up and over himself. “Never been more jealous of a bike until today. Your ass looks so good when you’re riding that fucking thing,” Kylo said, voice already gruff and low as his hands roamed over Hux’s chest.

“God, stop looking at me like that,” Hux groaned as he closed his eyes to avoid seeing Kylo’s big, expressive ones.

“Why? You don’t like my eyes?” Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I do…just…don’t,” Hux was unaware he was moving his hips until he felt the wet tip of Kylo’s cock slide in between his cheeks, making him plant both hands on Kylo’s chest as he rolled his hips to tease the other man. “Just fuck me instead of…whatever this is.”

“I want to make you feel good,” Kylo whispered, fingers slick with lube because he already knew where Hux kept the bottle hidden, applying a liberal amount of his cock as he brought Hux in for more kisses that were starting to make the pale skin around Hux’s lips a pretty red color. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Hux said, drawing out the word for longer than necessary as Kylo guided him down slowly, breaching him inch by delicious inch. His mouth fell open as he stared at Kylo, watching him watch him back with the same expression on his face. He could see Kylo straining to keep himself still. The veins on his neck were visible as his eyes flicked from Hux’s face to where he was sliding into him and back up again.

“Ride me, baby,” was all Hux heard before letting his head fall back, choosing to simply feel and use the cock inside him to bring himself off because that’s all this was. They weren’t together, they were fucking hitmen who sometimes fucked each other to relieve stress.

That’s all.

Hux tried his best to keep quiet but Kylo made it impossible, pinching and tweaking at Hux’s nipples just perfectly as if he could tell when Hux was feeling the most pleasure. It didn’t help when Kylo brought one large hand up to cradle his face, letting his thumb press against Hux’s lips as he watched the redhead fuck himself above him.

“Fucking shit,” Kylo moaned. “Do you like how my cock feels inside? Please tell me you like it.”

Hux wanted to stuff something inside Kylo’s mouth to get him to shut up but his mouth began to reply without his consent. “I love your cock. I want you all the fucking time, Kylo.”

The half snort, half moans Kylo let out would have been funny if he wasn’t naked before Hux, if his head hadn’t fallen on the bed to expose that broad neck to Hux’s eyes and if his abdominal muscles didn’t clench, making Hux rake his nails over the hard muscle under his hands because this was just a fuck.

 _Just a fuck._ Hux had to laugh then.

“What?” Kylo’s attention was back on Hux, those annoyingly vulnerable eyes that shouldn’t belong to a hitman.

“This is ridiculous, isn’t it?” Hux managed to say as his hips gyrated around Kylo’s cock. “What would the Order say if they knew the record holder for the highest body count in the organization and…whatever you are…fucked regularly?”

Kylo couldn’t even be annoyed at the insult, not when Hux spread his legs wider to get the perfect angle as he lifted himself slowly over Kylo. “They probably already know. They probably have pictures of us already.”

It was probably true; the Order knew everything their agents did. Hux felt a lick of pleasure run up his spine at the thought. Was someone watching them right now? A faceless figure watching this very moment through a scope or military-grade binoculars as they laid on one of the rooftops nearby? The idea made Hux’s eyes roll back.

“Jesus, you like that don’t you?” Kylo smirked up knowingly at him. “Is that why you keep the curtains open?”

The flush on his chest had nothing to do with Kylo’s words, Hux tried to tell himself but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at the aforementioned window, couldn’t stop the way his hips stuttered in their rhythm before dropping his head forward to keen desperately. Suddenly, this wasn’t nearly enough to make Hux come.

“Imagine the pictures they’d take for the boss,” Kylo used both hands to keep Hux’s face in front of his. “Pictures of my hands over the scars on your chest as you ride me. Pictures of your face when you feel so good that you can’t even make a sound.”

Everything felt hot. Hux could've sworn he was floating as he listened to Kylo, vaguely aware of the other man telling him to keep his eyes open, to watch him.

“Tell me when you’re close, Hux. Tell me,” Kylo lifted his hips off the bed to meet Hux’s on the downstroke, cursing loudly along with him as he repeated the motion again and again. Hux had no choice but to keep his glazed eyes focused on Kylo, not caring how helpless he sounded as he moaned and grunted louder with each frantic movement. He could feel the heat of Kylo’s skin burning his thighs, or maybe it was his thighs beginning to exhaust themselves, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop when he began to feel that tell-tale sign low in his belly.

“Kylo…I’m- “Hux whimpered, and suddenly he was on his back with the bulk of Kylo’s massive frame crowding over him, driving into him harder and at the perfect angle that made him cry out loudly. He wished it hadn’t been Kylo’s name on his lips, but he was past caring.

“They can have all that, but they can’t have pictures of you coming. That belongs to _me_ ,” Kylo growled into Hux’s ear so aggressively, so possessively it took Hux’s breath away. Kylo slammed into Hux deeper, holding his head carefully because he miscalculated just a bit which resulted in the other man’s pretty little head hanging off the bed.

Watching Hux come undone was Kylo’s greatest pleasure. Taking Hux’s cock in hand while he fucked him relentlessly was exquisite, watching his normally snarky rival whine just for him as he began to inch closer towards release. Kylo watched as Hux’s hips lifted off the bed to meet his thrusts once, twice before come began to coat his chest and even his chin. It was that obscene display of Hux’s own come on the corner of his mouth and chin that brought Kylo over to the edge with him, gripping those slim hips so tightly he knew they would bruise in a matter of hours.

Hux knew what he had to do. He should tell Kylo to get off of him, tell him to go away, and stop texting him pictures of his cock every morning. Tell him he would turn against Kylo if the Order asked him to. But he couldn’t say any of it because Kylo was licking the come off of Hux’s face, humming to himself as if it was a delicious treat, showing Hux the offending way Hux’s come and his saliva met inside his mouth.

And Hux was weak because before he could register his actions, he was leaning up to meet that horrible mouth with his. He could taste himself and Kylo as they shared Hux’s come messily, licking obscenely into each other’s mouths, imaging the click of a camera from far away.

It was filthy.

But it was enough to make Hux’s eyes flutter again and his hips jerk against Kylo, craving more. 

Hux always wanted more. 

* * *

Instead of cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, Hux lit a cigarette as he watched Kylo clean his gun, admiring those bulky hands as they took the weapon apart piece by piece. The way the gunpowder residue and oil tainted Kylo’s fingers was distracting.

“You know, rumor has it…” Kylo made a face as he slid the chamber back in place, giving Hux a side-eyed look as he spoke. “Once the boss croaks, you’ll be taking over the Order.” He kept his eyes focused on the metal piece in his hand when he finished speaking. The talk was more than rumors, several others had practically vowed to follow Hux regardless of who was chosen to oversee operations.

Hux took a long drag of his cigarette. How Kylo heard about this vital piece of information was interesting, to say the least. “I cannot confirm…nor deny,” Hux said, exhaling a plume of smoke, licking his lips as he did so.

Kylo’s face was comical. A mixture of awe and arousal that was so easy to read once one knew what those two things looked like on that handsome face. Hux really shouldn’t even be talking about this, especially not with Kylo Ren but it was hard to resist those eyes and that wicked smile that was forming on those lips.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo sighed, standing to walk around the massive bed and kneel by the side of the bed where Hux was lounging, dropping the gun on the white sheets. “I know I give you a lot of shit, but you do know you’re the best one for the job. I’d probably kill everyone for annoying me.”

Hux smiled a genuine smile that reached his eyes as he leaned back further down on the bed. “You would and that’s why your name was never brought up. Well, not for that.” Another drag of his cigarette was needed because Hux should stop talking.

“You talked about me?” Kylo said from his kneeled position on the floor as if he was about to swear his allegiance to a higher power.

Pointing the long, elegant fingers that held his cigarette in-between them directly at Kylo, Hux hissed dangerously, “You better not tell anyone, Kylo. I mean it.” He did mean it, Kylo nodded emphatically. “I want you…I want you to be my right hand. You’re good at strategy, which is shocking to me, trust me. But you know the business better than anyone around, and your connections are priceless- “

Kylo moved fast as he had before, crowding Hux effortlessly as he did moments ago. Only now there was a dark, feral look in his eyes, one Hux couldn’t look away from. He wasn’t lying when he said all those things, Kylo was an important asset that didn’t at all depend on the way his cock felt inside him or the way his mouth fit perfectly over his.

“Guess I’m going to have to call you ‘boss’ when I fuck you now,” Kylo joked.

Hux narrowed his eyes up at him, fingers trailing over the collarbone above him. “No. You’ll refer to me as your _Supreme Leader_.” It was meant to be a joke, a jab at those who took their position way too seriously. He didn’t know why he sounded so breathless, however.

Kylo’s lips twitched as his eyes darkened even more. He leaned down to hover over his mouth, lips brushing ever so lightly against Hux’s. “Long live the Supreme Leader,” Kylo mumbled before kissing him, stained fingers marking Hux’s pale skin.

The mere thought of their future success was the driving force behind their desperate kisses. If everyone thought they were deadly as individuals, they couldn’t possibly imagine how devastating they’d be together.

 _How utterly and nauseatingly romantic of us_ , Hux thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
